Project Summary/Abstract Summary/Abstract of Proposed Project Long-term objectives: To enhance undergraduate biomedical research training with training/curriculum modules that improve skills in ethics related to the use of technology, quantitative/computational skills, and molecular visualization skills to improve MARC scholars' competitiveness in admission to Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. programs. Specific Aims: 1) To provide ethics training that addresses researchers' growing data and technology capabilities; and 2) Provide trainees with quantitative/computational tools and instruction, and molecular visualization tools and instruction. Design, Methods, Key Focus: Aligned with the Parent Award, profoundly transformative curricular enhancement is the key focus: 1) Ethics training enhancement with a focus on the use of high level technology and sharing this technology globally. We will use current and emerging research on practice with strategies for techno-ethical decision making; 2) Hands-on use of up-to-date computational and molecular visualization software that improves teaching and learning in key advanced level courses ? Mathematical Modeling and Laboratory Skills. PIs will develop curriculum and learning assessment protocols, to implement in the existing MARC curriculum. The project will have a synergistic impact on other STEM programs at the University through dissemination of activities and outcomes.